


Tranquility

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Fictober 2019, Ineffable Stockholm, October, Other, Pride and Prejudice References, Rain, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tranquility, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Eve just wants a day to read and listen to the rainfall. A hellish visitor says otherwise.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get through Fictober without doing an Ineffable Stockholm. I apologize for my trash ship.

Rain was Eve’s favorite type of weather. Not thunderstorms, but just calming rainfall and cloudy skies. That type of weather was only best when one can stay inside with a cup of tea and enjoy it. 

So there she was, sitting on the window seat in her bedroom, curled up in a blanket with her mug and a good book. The rain hit the bow fogged-up window and supplied a soothing ambiance. 

And then there was an all-too-familiar _pop_ and the Prince of Hell was standing in the middle of her room. 

“There goes my tranquility.” Eve said and snapped her book shut. “Hello, Beelzebub.”

“Hello, Eve.” Beelzebub said, unaware of Eve’s annoyance.

“You’re getting real cocky coming here during the day, you know,” Eve sighed. 

“It’s not like I’m _aware_ of what time it izzz in Hell. Am I interrupting zzzomething?”

“No, no.” She set her book down on her lap. “Just reading.”

“Reading what?” Ze peered over to look at the title. 

“_Pride and Prejudice._” She answered. 

Ze rolled zir eyes, “Of courzzze it izzz.” Eve was a romantic and a sucker for happy-endings. Something indulged by Aziraphale. “May I sit?”

“You may.” Eve brought her legs up to make room for Beez, only to set them back down on zir lap when Ze sat next to her. Beez rested zir hands on her shins. It was still intimate, but comfortable. Ze opened zir mouth to say something, but stopped. 

Eve didn’t always look this at-peace. With her shoulders drooped and her jaw slack, Eve didn’t even bother to put in her contacts that day, opting to just wear her glasses, Beelzebub didn’t want to disturb it. 

Ze could have said what Ze wanted to say. _I love you, I miss you, Let me have you, Leave this place and come with me, Leave him..._ But Ze couldn’t, not that day. 

It would have just upset Eve. It did every time, and yet, Beelzebub couldn’t stop doing it. Ze was the Demon of Gluttony, Ze wanted it all. It wasn’t fair to Eve, Beez knew that. 

_One day,_ Beelzebub told zirself._ One day, I’ll give her to just be._

“Go back to reading.”

Eve raised a brow; she expected to be nagged to do something at the very least, but this would do nicely. “Alright then.” She smiled. She opened her book back up to her reading. 

They sat in comfortable silence with Eve leaning up against the wall, reading her book, and Beelzebub gazing at Eve. _This_ was zir tranquility. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
